Like She Was Beautiful
by MissCloud
Summary: Hilary is already having a bad day until some boys call her something that upsets her to the core. There's only one person who can heal her. TyHil OneShot


**Hey! Tis me, coming at ya with a Ty/Hil one shot that's been bugging me to write for a while, so I finally have. XD. Gotta love this couple. Drop a review if you like it, I'd appreciate that :). Have fun reading, and remember, Tyson and Hilary FTW baby!**

* * *

**Like She Was Beautiful**

_Rrrrrrring._

Hilary jumped up with a start, the dreaded ringing of her alarm clock pulling her unfairly out from her slumber. She moaned, her sleepy eyes barely able to stay open as she flung her arms around randomly in an attempt to hit the alarm switch.

Finally, she found it, and the calling stopped. Another day of school. Not that she hated school, in fact, she was always keen to get moving and arrive at least five minutes early for class, all part of her plan to maintain herself a place at one of the top colleges.

But, after a sleepless night due to the endless doses of caffeine, having been determined to finish her school project by 3:00am, the morning was a different story and immediately, feeling her head pounding, she regretted it.

Her red-underlined eyes stared at the time, cursing silently at the digital numbers that read 7:00am. She'd only had about four hours sleep, six less than she usually had. Grunting, she flipped off her covers and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Her brown eyes fell open suddenly, the sight in the mirror shocking her depressingly. Her hair was stuck out in all sorts of weird angles, messy and tangled, and her eyes had two black rings around them, the indication of lack of sleep radiating effectively.

"Uh. I look terrible," Hilary told herself, turning away from the mirror. She never did understand how most girls seemed to look so bright and pretty in the morning, when she looked like she'd just been dragged through a bush backwards. _They surely must use some kind of skin cream, or hair spray, just to keep it looking just as fresh in the morning. Or... maybe it's just... me._

She shook her head, trying to erase the self-doubting thoughts. Thinking about things like that made her all the more upset, so she tried not to. At least, push it to the back of her mind for now.

Falling back into a tired mode, she let her leg fall onto her pink carpet, not really noticing she had stood on something. She lifted her body carefully off the bed when suddenly her leg slipped, causing her to fly forward and before she could stop herself, her face thudded against the corner of her chest of draws.

A yelp left her lips, nauseating pain throttling her face. Her mind a daze, for a few seconds she fought to pull herself together, the world spinning around her. When it hit her what had happened, she realized her right eye hurt the most, feeling torturous and agonizing.

Hilary threw her hand across it, her other eye grimacing against the pain. She felt like she had been punched in the face, a pain she had never ever felt before. Amazingly, she managed to stumble back onto her bed.

Her teeth gritted together, her eyes wincing, the pain hitting her hard now. She spotted the culprit on the floor and sighed; it was one of Tyson's shoes. Herself and Kenny had stole it from him for revenge yesterday after he had pulled a prank on them involving a bucket of water, successful of course, otherwise she wouldn't have had the urge to take it during school.

Coming from nowhere, and it was probably at one of the most inappropriate times too, a smile stroked her lips. _Typical Tyson, he sure isn't going to get away with this one. Just wait until I get to school..._

Hilary uncovered her eye and sighed again, the sharp pain still thumping sorely, although she had finally gotten used to it. She began to get dressed, pulling on a pink top and pale skirt, and quickly threw a brush down her hair.

Glancing in the mirror, a gasp left her lips by what she saw. Her right eye was red, an oncoming purple circle bordering the rim, looking painfully bruised.

"Oh.. no..." She felt it gently, wincing slightly when her fingernail caught it. It was clear a black eye was coming on, and as it looked bad now, she dreaded what it would look like in a few hours time. Squeezing her eyes shut, she thought for a moment, suppressing tears.

Never had she looked so bad in her life. First she woke up to two dark red circles under her eyes, messy hair, uneven skin... and now, one of her eyes was developing a black eye, all because she was too tired to notice she had stood on one of Tyson's shoes she had stolen from him. It was ironic really, but disheartening too.

She avoided the mirror, a sort of dark, downed feeling bubbling inside her. _I feel so ugly..._

"Hilary! What are you doing? Breakfast is on!" Hilary absently heard her mother's voice. What were she to do? Go to school looking like a beaten up panda? She guessed, at least she got her project finished in time. But that wasn't good enough, and suddenly she decided her looks meant a lot more.

Rubbing her eye soothingly, she called back. "Alright, I'm coming Mom!" Sighing, feeling so down and blue, she couldn't even find an appetite for breakfast. It was a weird feeling, like she had a crush almost but without the enthusiasm. Her stomach was rattling, alerting her she was what she was, but apart of her didn't want to be alerted. No girl wanted to know she wasn't pleasant to look at.

When she finally made it down stairs, she felt all the more worse when her mother stopped and stared from her washing up. "Hilary.." She threw off her gloves and ran to her daughter, clear concern on her face. "You look awful... are you ill?"

Hilary swatted away her mother's hand from her forehead, a scowl on her face. "Gee, thanks. I'm not ill, I just had a bad night. And I caught my eye on my draw."

Her mother's warm face dropped into a disappointed stare. "If this is some sort of trick to get off school young lady-"

"No! It's not!" Hilary yelled, seeing her Mom look surprised suddenly. "I know I look bad okay, it's just one of those days." Hilary sighed, her voice quietening abruptly. "I feel so down."

"Oh, Hilary," the lady's hand held Hilary's face, coming down to Hilary's level so their eyes met. "You're a very beautiful girl, don't worry. We've all had those days." When she saw her daughter's face brighten, she smiled. "Eggs?"

Hilary nodded and her mother stood up, getting back to her washing up. Hilary looked down at the ground, unable to suppress the sadness inside that was hid beneath her smile.

_**xxx**_

"Settle down class, please," Ms. Kincaid droned in her usual gentle tone, her polite nature obviously not enough to get the rowdy kids to stop talking. She adjusted her glasses slightly but before she could speak any louder, Hilary caught her eye, who was trailing into the classroom with a file under one arm, and her other hand was covering one of her eyes. "Morning, Hilary."

Hilary smiled briefly and gave her teacher a slight nod. "Hello Ms. Kincaid. I'll just take my seat." Seeming quite hasty, Hilary trotted across the classroom and sat down, struggling to make herself comfy due to one hand being occupied with her eye. She glanced around, a wary look on her face, looking as though she was trying to avoid contact with everyone.

"Hey Hilary..." The brunette spun around and saw a cheesy expression on Tyson's face, Kenny sat frailly next to him. "Carrying my shoe by any chance?"

Hilary scoffed. "Not until _you_ apologise!" And with that, she turned back to the front.

"Ah man, girls!... I wonder what's up with her eye?" She heard Tyson ask Kenny, and something inside her cringed.

_Please don't ask, please don't ask... _She begged him, hoping he could read her mind though she very much doubted. Thankfully, the sweet voice of her teacher brought her mind to rest and the whole class began to settle down. Ms. Kincaid could be strict when she wanted to be.

"Class, please! I hope everyone has their projects ready to hand in!" On that note, the class fell silent. Hilary smirked, glancing around. Even by looking at some of their faces she could tell a lot of them hadn't finished it.

"Oh dammit!" She heard Tyson's voice curse from somewhere, and she giggled to herself.

Two boys sat in front of her were sweating nervously as their teacher began to slowly head around the class to take in their homework, and giving out a few detentions along the way.

Suddenly, one of them spun around. "You..." He whispered, causing her to glare. Then the other one turned around. She hardly ever talked to them because they were usually the ones who always forgot homework, and she could only predict now they were going to ask her a favour. "You're the brains around here, so why don't you help us out?"

Hilary scoffed, her eye still covered. "As if, you should have done your homework yourself, then you wouldn't be in this position."

"Please! All we need you to do is let us photocopy yours."

"You must be as thick as you look. First of all, that's call plagiarism and we could both get into trouble. Secondly, how exactly are you going to get out of class to photocopy it?" She glared at the boys through her one brown eye, watching their desperate faces pityingly.

"We'll pretend we're ill," One whispered back, having seemingly worked all this out before class started.

"Ugh, turn back around you stupid boys, she's headed your way now," Hilary took pleasure in seeing Ms. Kincaid approach them and their faces drained dry of colour. The teacher held out her hand.

"Projects, boys?" She waited, and the two boys stuttered, obviously trying to come up with some excuse. The woman sighed. "You haven't handed in one piece of homework this term boys. I'm afraid you'll have to stay after school today as punishment." She looked almost gutted she had to give them a detention. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise, they had it coming," Hilary snapped, and the boys turned around and threw her a devilish glare.

"And I presume you have your project ready for me to collect?" Ms. Kincaid smiled.

"Uh-huh!" The girl handed her file to her and grinned, flopping her head back down towards her desk to keep her eye totally covered. Her teacher smiled happily and moved on to the next person. _Hmha. Serves those two right. I guess now I'm kinda glad I worked until 3:00am to get this done. To hell with what I look like because of it..._

"That Hilary, she's so smug," Her ears caught the whispering conversation of the two in front, and she leant forward, a shocked and angry expression on her face. "Who does she think she is?"

The other shrugged. "Someone higher than us, obviously. What the hell is she covering her eye for, anyway?"

"That's none of your business!" Hilary suddenly blurted out, unable to keep her fury inside any more. They looked around at her, shocked, then smirked at her.

"Ohhhh," One taunted quietly. "Sorry Miss. Teacher's Pet." The other laughed, and both turned back to the front. She growled as they continued to whisper, feeling like they were purposely testing her patience now.

The next thing that caught her ears had her froze to her chair.

"...when you're as _ugly_ as her, the whole face would need to be covered anyway."

_Ugly as her. Ugly as her._

Hilary's sadness came back inevitably, that one word able to make anything happen to her._ Ugly... I am ugly... _That revolting, horrible word shook her thoughts, tears brimming up inside her big, brown eyes. Ugly was an ugly word, and no one wanted to hear it. No one deserved to hear it. _Except me._

She'd never been called ugly before in her life, but now she had... she felt that she was, more than ever.

_**xxx**_

Tyson breathed in the deep, sweet air of the late afternoon and ran down the school steps happily, passing the crowds of kids running out for freedom. The end of the school day, always the best time of day.

He stopped when he hit the bottom step, his dark eyes staring around momentarily. "Hmm. She said she'd meet me here..." Just then, he spotted Kenny coming out from the school doors and he waved excitedly. "Chief!"

"Hi Tyson," Kenny stopped in front of him and smiled. "What's up?" He looked at his best friend curiously as he seemed to be looking out for someone, his eyes darting around.

"Have you seen Hilary? We always meet here..." Tyson scratched his head thoughtfully, grinning. "Is she still mad over that stupid bucket of water? You got over it! Just what is her problem?"

Kenny sighed. "The fact is Tyson, Hilary doesn't really forgive easily. Besides, she's a girl, and girls don't like to get wet by some boyish prank." Tyson chuckled and Kenny narrowed his eyes. "Be serious Tyson."

"Haha, come on Kenny, it was just water. Have you seen her or not?" Tyson asked finally, his laughing fading. Kenny shook his head and Tyson sighed, holding his two bag straps on his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but I think she left as soon as the bell rung. I didn't see her after that," The younger boy replied. Tyson grinned and stuck up his thumb at Kenny.

"Thanks anyway. So, I'll see you tonight then?" Tyson asked.

Kenny nodded. "Sure, your place at six right? Please _try_ and find Hilary and invite her, I think you've got a lot of making up to do."

Tyson rubbed the back of his head and appeared almost flushed. Kenny raised his eyebrows, suddenly deciding Tyson could be real quirky when he wanted to be. "Right, whatever." He let his arms drop tiredly. "Man, remind me never to get on the bad side of any girl ever again... I hate the cold shoulder."

"You never think of the consequences do you?" Kenny asked, though was more of rhetorical question.

Tyson shook his head and smirked. "Don't push it!" He paused. "Well, I better be going. See you later." Tyson waved, and after exchanging a goodbye, Kenny began to walk back, and for a few seconds, Tyson watched after him.

He looked up at the sky. "Geez Hilary.. where could you be..."

After the crowds had quietened down a bit Tyson began to search thoroughly, checking behind every tree and corner. Hilary had gone off in moods before, but nothing ever like this. Even if they weren't talking to each other, she still met him outside the school then they'd walk back together. It was sort of like a routine, and one that was never broken.

He guessed the water prank was a little over the top as it was during school, but he was more aiming for Kenny than her. She'd forced him and Kenny into helping Ms. Kincaid with classroom duty at lunch time. Tyson, being as unenthusiastic about school as ever, decided to give Hilary and Kenny a little surprise when they would walk into the classroom.

A small bucket of water above the door, and when they pulled the handle-

_Splash!_

Both of them, screaming, soaked in cold water. The sight was hilarious at the time, Hilary looked like she'd just seen a ghost, although as well as that her eyes were burning red in anger. Unfortunately for her, she was the first one to enter the room, leaving Kenny not as wet as her.

Her smirked to himself. After that, somehow, she managed the wrestle him to the ground with the help of Kenny, and she took his shoe. _All _day he was hopping around wearing only one shoe. He must have put on quite a show.

Suddenly he frowned. _Today I'm wearing my old, ugly out-dated sneakers. I still can't believe that witch had the nerve to take my shoe! How did she think I was gonna get home! I must have cut myself a million times on stones..._

Everything he was thinking suddenly blacked out when his dark eyes spotted a familiar figure sat on top of the hill nearby, where he himself had had countless beyblade battles.

"Hilary.." Tyson whispered to himself, staring ponderously at her. The brunette was sat with her legs curled up, her head drowned beneath her knees. A very cold presence seemed to radiate from her, her usual bright and lively self non-existent. He walked closer, watching her closely; she didn't flinch when he hit a branch, making a sound, but something more interesting caught his ears.

Sobs, crying. The teen felt his heart sink, and his eyebrows slid up, appearing hurt. _Have I made you cry...? Argh... I didn't mean anything by the prank.. I-I... _Tyson sighed. Thinking it wasn't going to help, he had to talk to her.

"Hilary?" He asked, now standing next to her, and the startled girl looked up hastily, one hand over her right eye. Even by seeing one eye, it was enough to know she'd been crying furiously. It was red and looked painfully sore, her brown twinkle glowing dully. "I'm sorry about the water, okay?"

Hilary let out a loud sniffle, and she wiped her nose clean, but then more liquid came back, and her lips trembled. Tyson watched her attentively, a sympathetic expression on his face as she tried to speak, but every time she tried, a great blubbering mess poured out. Tyson gulped and sat down beside her, never feeling so awkward in his whole life. "Take you time."

"T-T-..." He looked at her, his merciful face on verge of breaking, too. He was so shocked to see her in such a state, and right now, he wanted hard, bossy old Hilary back. He hated to see her like this, but whatever the matter was, he was starting to doubt it was because of that prank. Something must have happened... "Ty-Tyson."

When she finally said his name, Tyson sent her a gentle, kind smile. She looked at him, and from somewhere, she found the strength to carry on. That smile- it calmed her a little, and after a few more moments, her mouth opened again. "Why...why..."

She was still struggling, so he helped her out. "What's wrong, Hilary?" He put his arm around her and pulled her slightly towards him so her head was resting against his shoulder. "You can tell me."

After a huge sniff, Hilary began to talk. "Why... why do you hang out with me, Tyson?" She saw his confused face and sighed. Maybe if she told him out straight, she'd feel better. _Or maybe not. _"Why can't I be pretty?"

She felt his arm jerk around her, but he still held her close. His surprised eyes made her look away, a little embarrassed. Talking to a boy about this was probably a bad idea, but right now, she just didn't care.

"Woa, what? What are you talking about Hilary?" Tyson asked, squeezing her against him to try and sooth her crying. Suddenly, he had a hunch. "...Is this something to do with why you've been covering your eye all day?"

Hilary sobbed then nodded. "Not just that, but some guys called me..." She stopped, a giant splash of tears erupting from her eyes. It took guts for her to say it, she didn't even like to think about it. But it was always there, that word; waiting for her... "They called me ugly." She looked away, feeling ashamed.

Tyson narrowed his eyes and shook his head frantically. "Who? Tell me who Hil, I'll sort them out for you."

"No!" Hilary cried. "Just leave it."

"But it's obviously upset you!" Tyson tried to protest, but she shook her head again. She was still the same old Hilary when upset, slightly stubborn as always. His voice softened. "Let me see your eye."

Something inside Hilary called out to show him, to show the world she could stand up for herself. A little part of her brain was dwelling on the matter, pushing it further back and back until she finally shook her head. "But..."

"I won't make fun of you like those jerks. You can trust me," Tyson pulled her a smile. That kind, serene smile alone somehow told her she could trust him, so slowly, she removed her hand from her eye...

Tyson raised an eyebrow. It was black, a little purple, but only around the rim. Even though it looked pretty sore, it would heal eventually. Hilary felt confused when he smiled at her. "Hilary.. you think you're ugly because of _that_? Believe me, I've had _much_ worse." A half-smile finally engaged onto Hilary's face. "That's the spirit, forget those idiots!"

Hilary sighed and looked down towards the ground. _He's being so nice to me. Why? Is he just trying to make me feel better...?_

"And to answer your questions, Hilary.." She looked up at him, surprised. "I hang out with you because you're my friend." She felt stunned, her two big, brown eyes staring at him. "Uhm..." She watched him pause, and he rubbed the back of his head before speaking, looking slightly flushed. "You... wanted to know why you can't be pretty? But Hilary... you _are_ already pretty."

Hilary felt her heart catch in her throat, her breaths being stopped for a second. And longer. Suddenly she felt strange, like that sadness and depression that had haunted her for some time were fading away, opening into a gorgeous new day.

Tyson bit his bottom lip, his eyes in collision with hers. He found he couldn't pull himself out of their perfect gaze, their cute shine; a feeling so unknown to him rocked him suddenly, an urge to kiss her, to kiss _her_ lips...

Another moment longer and she felt her heart skip a beat when Tyson began to close the gap, feeling the harder squeeze against her body now, and she felt him pull her closer, the speedy beating of his heart rattling through her.

The gap was closed by a gentle pressing of Tyson's lips, and after a second, her eyes slid gently closed into the world of kissing. His lips felt so warm, so unusual and nothing what she was expecting. That rogue Tyson _had _another side after all, and here she was experiencing it.

He pulled her closer, their bodies touching greatly now, and she felt a blush ripple across her cheeks over being so close to him; he continued to caress her lips, and she his, a heavenly feeling running through her mind and soul.

At last, there was a light. The feeling of being wanted overpowered her and the cold darkness living inside of her exploded into blinding light. Every time he kissed her, apart of her was aided.

One hand slid under her chin, and she grew closer to him, allowing him to cup her face. She felt him smile on her lips, and he continued to hold her like she was beautiful.

* * *

**Done!! I hope you liked it. I guess in a way it was a little despairing, but I was trying to get across that no matter what ANYONE says, girls, you are ALL beautiful in your own way. :)**


End file.
